


winner

by ahjusshi



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, 2seung needs to be appreciated, Cute, Drabble, M/M, also i didnt have a title for this so, jibangguk, not edited lmao, seungyoon is the cutest boy out of all idols of korea just saying, winner is the best, wrote in like under an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: seunghoon was taking up all the space on the bed and seungyoon needed to be asleep by now





	winner

**Author's Note:**

> not edited lol, a quickie  
> had no title for this so  
> enjoy

“Hyung,” Seungyoon whined, turning over to his side and sitting up on his bed. He looked down at Seunghoon who was not moving, except for the rise of his body as he breathed. “Stop pretending to sleep and scoot over.”

Seungyoon waited, but his hyung did not move whatsoever and he huffed out a breath. Seunghoon could be such a tease at times, but it was almost three am and they had a schedule tomorrow which Seungyoon did not want to be sleepy for.

“Hyung!” Seungyoon tried again, but to no surprise, his hyung did not move. “Don’t make me regret my next actions.”

When Seunghoon still didn’t make any movement, Seungyoon extended his legs out and nudged at Seunghoon’s ass. Still not seeing any sort of motion to scoot the fuck over because Seungyoon really needed to be asleep by now, Seungyoon pushed harder, but still, Seunghoon did not nudge.

Seungyoon made a noise of a whine and pulled his legs back. Seungyoon pressed his lips together and held in his breath as he leaned over to look at Seunghoon’s sleeping face. He was handsome. And cute. Handsome and cute and Seungyoon was whipped for his hyung. Sighing again, Seungyoon pulled back and brought his hands to push Seunghoon’s shoulder. “Stop being cute and move over, hyung. I need to sleep.”

Seungyoon watched silently as the older male still made no move to make some room for Seungyoon. Seungyoon’s eyes looked over the figure and his eyes lit up when an idea popped up.

“Seunghoonie hyung,” Seungyoon tried, scooting close to Seunghoon, “it’s time for you to wake up.” Seungyoon brought his hands to Seunghoon’s side and started poking him as hard as he could.

Immediately, Seunghoon shot up from bed with a yelp and rolled over, falling down the bed in the process and bringing the blanket with him. Seungyoon giggled from his side of the bed when he heard the older male groan in pain.

“Seungyoon!”

It was Seungyoon’s turn to yelp when Seunghoon popped up from beside the bed and jumped on top of him. Seungyoon gasped in shock when he felt Seunghoon push his fingers into his sides. “Ow, ow, ow! Hyung, stop!”

Once Seunghoon stopped, he sat up on top of Seungyoon and commented,“That’s revenge.”

“That hurt, y’know.” Seungyoon defended himself with a pout.

“You started it first, Yoonie.”

“Well you wouldn’t scoot over, hyung!”

Seunghoon grinned, falling to his side as he chuckled. “I was just teasing.”

“Me too.”

Seunghoon looked at Seungyoon by his side and sighed. “You’re fucking me up, Yoon.”

“What?”

“You need to stop.”

“Stop what?” Seungyoon asked, leaning to his side so he could have a better view of Seunghoon.

“Stop winning me over.”

Seungyoon grinned. “What can I say, I _am_ part of Winner.”

Seunghoon laughed. “Shut up!”

Once finished laughing, Seunghoon scooted closer to Seungyoon, cupped his cheek with one hand, and pecked his lips once, twice and then smiled again.

“But seriously, stop being so goddamn cute.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna repeat this: kang seungyoon is the cutest idol of all idols, debuted or not. you cannot fight me on this. on knowing brothers, he was so cute i wanna cry i can watch him be cute all day


End file.
